Tragic
by Totalycool16
Summary: One shot.  A NaruHina pairing. This one shot may possibly become a story... POSSIBLY, but i doubt it. Takes place when the ninja are older.


Oh ho, another one shot!! Tell me what you think, review please!!!!

WARNING: SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS!!!!!! This story takes place when the characters are older and includes TRUE FACTS that are possibly SPOILERS.

----------------

It was raining. Water droplets the size of a fingernail were pounding down to the ground. Hinata was on her knees, eyes wide, staring down at Naruto. Short, pink hair soaked, Sakura was working the best she could to heal Naruto.

The three of them had been sent on an information-collecting mission. They had to do the impossible task of spying on the Akatsuki. Who did they have to spy on? Tobi, also known as Madara Uchia.

They needed to know exactly who he is, and if he is truly Madara Uchia, how is he still alive?

The three-man squad had been spying on Tobi and they thought they hadn't been noticed since Tobi didn't react in any way (you all know how Tobi is, all childish and funny). Apparently, Tobi _did _notice and had waited for the perfect time to strike his prey.

The battle was a long and tough one. Itachi had appeared out of nowhere and came to Madara's aid. Why? Because Itachi needs Madara. Why? That's too much of a spoiler.

In the end, Itachi and Madara were successful and had managed to escape. But before they did, they left Sakura and Hinata seriously injured and Naruto close to death.

Sakura, being an amazing medical ninja, was trying her best to heal Naruto who laid flat on the ground. The rain pounded on his skin, making him look somewhat ghostly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" Sakura mumbled under her breath. She was on the verge of tears.

'_Naruto… No, you _can't _die! Not now… not when…' _Thoughts were racing through Hinata's head.

They had been going out for a whole year, their anniversary was coming up in four days. Ever since things got a little more quiet, once Hinata had turned nineteen, Naruto had asked her out. They loved each other so much that nothing could make them hate each other or even brake up.

Naruto was struggling to keep his eyes open. He felt weary and he just wanted to close his eyes, just wanted to let go. The pain was impossible to ignore. Well, impossible if Hinata wasn't right there with him. Only for that simple fact, the fact that Hinata was with him, he couldn't let go. He wouldn't.

Naruto reached into his jacket pocket. He fiddled around a bit until his hand found what it was searching for. His hand submerged with a small box in his hand. Naruto lifted his other arm weakly and lifted Hinata's hand. Then he forced the small box into her hand.

"Don't open it until I get better. Not until we reach the village at least," Naruto almost whispered.

There, he did it. He just admitted to himself that he might not make it through this. That last sentence… that last word…

"Y-you're going t-to be f-fine Naruto," Hinata tried to speak through sobs. She wasn't crying yet, she wanted to stay strong for him.

He placed a wet hand on the back of Hinata's soaking wet, long, black hair and let it travel to her cheek. "Yeah… that's good…"

He started to close his eyes but shot them wide open again. He was trying not to fall asleep but the weariness…

"Naruto, please stay awake, please," Sakura pleaded.

"Sure…" Naruto said, eyes began to close again, shot open again.

He couldn't do this for much longer. He was feeling slightly better, his pain was going away. But the weariness… why was he so tired?

"H-hinata…" he tried to speak.

"Y-yes N-naruto?" Hinata was also trying hard. Trying hard not to cry.

"Promise you won't open the box…" he took a deep breath, "before you get to the village?"

"Y-you mean w-we. Before w-we g-get to the v-village."

"No… I mean you…" Naruto's eyes were forced shut gently by the weariness. It took over him completely. Naruto's damp hand fell from Hinata's cheek. His whole body was limp. The struggle was over.

"No, no, no, no…. NARUTO, DAMN IT, WAKE UP!!!!!" The tears began to pour and pour down Sakura's face.

Hinata's eyes widened even more. Now the tears came. Now she knew he was gone and she would never see him again. Hinata's white, clear eyes were streaming with tears. Even through the rain you could tell they were tears. If it was possible, she was crying even more than Sakura.

The two girls just sat there in silence. The freezing rain pounding on their skin and clothes. They sat there for what seemed like years.

Hinata was about to say something but Sakura's voice took her place. "W-we should bring him back to t-the village…"

"…Y-yeah…" Hinata sobbed.

Sakura gently lifted Naruto's body with her super-human strength. They began to returned to the village in complete silence.

Hinata looked down at her hand. It was holding onto the little box tightly. So tight that her hand had become numb. Or maybe the numbness was just natural, just like the rest of her body. All numb and frozen.

Once they finally arrived at the village, Sakura and Hinata were greeted by Kiba who ran towards them.

"Hey, you guys are back! Wait, where's Naruto?"

But as soon as he was close enough to see what Sakura held, Kiba stopped running. He froze and stood in the pouring rain.

"K-kiba…" Hinata started to cry once again, this time even more than before.

She ran to Kiba, her close friend, and he embraced her.

Kiba looked at Sakura from over Hinata's head that was bobbing up and down from her heavy breaths.

"Who did it?" Kiba asked. Now he looked furious.

Hinata looked up at Kiba, "I-itachi…"

"That son of a-" Kiba began, his fists clenched.

"Forget it for now. We need to take him to Tsunade-sama," Sakura said as she walked pass Kiba and Hinata, towards the Hokage's tower.

They followed. And a couple of days later, Naruto's funeral took place. Everyone was quiet and sad. Especially Hinata.

After the funeral, she returned to her home and locked herself up in her room. Just remembering the small box, Hinata shoved her hand into her pocket to find it. She pulled it out and stared at it for a while. Naruto's words came back to her and she almost started crying again. But she didn't. She had to know what was in there.

Hinata placed her hand on top of the box and opened it slowly. Her eyes widened as she saw the contents of the small box. Huge, wet tears began to stream down Hinata's face.

"I love you, Naruto…" she sobbed.

She then placed the box on her side table and tried to fall asleep. Hinata took one last glance at the gold ring in the box. An engagement ring. She then fell asleep, happy to know that her love had been returned.

----------------

Sad, eh? Well, maybe the ending was a fluffy ending… sighs oh well, looks like I can't not write fluff. I'm hopeless. Anyways, hope you Canadians reading had a great thanksgiving!! Until next time, ciao!


End file.
